mcnuttyspacerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons Manufacturers
With various races of varying hostility and technological advancement, there's bound to be some out there who want someone else dead. That's where weapons come in, and the companies that manufacture them for the good of the universe. While there are several smaller groups out among the stars crafting unique weapons unlike any other, there are only a select few that everyone knows that develop the best of the best. These are those manufacturers. Manufacturers Aperture Science - Devoted to scientific advancement, Aperture works under policies that once would be deemed inhumane. They craft and sell weapons various weapons and security systems, most of which are considered highly experimental and unique. Oddly enough, their best selling item is the Crowbar. No one is sure as to why. Atlus - Founded in February of 2035 on Earth, Atlus Corporation was once the largest private military on Earth. After a rough period where company founder Johnathan Irons almost took over the world, they reshaped their company structure and eventually became on of the largest weapons manufacturers alongside companies like Wayne Enterprises, Hyperion and Stark Industries. BlasTech Industries - The primary weapons manufacturer for the Citadel and Judoon, they are also the market leader in manufacturing personal energy weapons and light artillery. They are most know for blaster weapons, as well as newly for creating turbolasers and ion cannons for starships. Crux/ Lomar - Most weapons manufacturers have Rocket Launchers for sale, but Crux/Lomar deals with them exclusively. They mostly build their rocket launchers to help the Guardians fight the enemies of The Traveler, but also have a wide selection of their products open to the public. FizzCo - While their primary goal is "Crafting the best damn beverage on Earth and beyond," FizzCo also has ties to Robotics, "bleeding-edge" weaponry and pharmaceuticals. Thanks to their wide reach, FizzCo operates independently from their very own Space Station known as FizzCo Prime, a space station almost the size of the planet Earth. Frank's Totally Legit Weapon's Store - The only store that sells weaponry used uniquely by the Men in Black, Frank's Totally Legit Weapon's Store claims it has access to a confiscated or independent supply of these weapons. They are extremely expensive, and due to the "Legitimate" nature of the store, has no base location. The only way to buy these weapons is to call a meeting with Frank himself. Friendly Fire - A weapon shop so successful in certain parts of the universe, they were able to not only start manufacturing all their own weapons, but also stopped adhering to the norms of other weapon manufacturers, using science mumbo-jumbo to craft unique, powerful weapons...and some weird ones too. Gadgetron - One of the largest distributors of all things weapon, gadget and ammo, Gadgetron has a reputation for unique weapons that everyone can afford. With everything from standard blaster guns to weapons that turn individuals into sheep, Gadgetron has something for everyone! Guardian Vendor Xur - Once only selling powerful and hard to find weapons to Guardians defending the Traveler, Xur expanded his reach in an effort to sell to more Guardians around the universe. He started by establishing a small shop on the Citadel, and thanks to his unique products and long standing reputation, he was successful enough to begin selling publicly. Hyperion - Creators of the New-U cellular regeneration system and various high profile weapons, Hyperion is the weapon manufacturer of choice for those seeking fame and glory. With weapons named Destroyer, Butcher and Reaper, you know that they mean business. Mann Co. - One of the oldest weapons companies still in existence, Mann Co. is led by the immortal adventurer Saxton Hale, whose motto for his company is "If you aren't 100% satisfied with our product line, you can take it up with me!" They supply weapons to almost anyone, and are known for working alongside various mercenary groups. Minion Robotics - A subsidiary of the Last Light Consortium, Minion Robotics mainly crafts military grade robots used to fight battles for them. They do sell these robots those who can afford them, prioritizing profit over ethics. For those who cannot afford their robots, or as they like to call them "Hobos," they do sell a variety of weaponry from the various organizations they have acquired over the years, including the Eldrid Collective, The United Peacekeeping Republic and the Jennerit Imperium. Misriah Armory - An armaments manufacturer based on Mars, Misriah develops a wide variety of weaponry, including sniper rifles, shotguns, and pistols. They are contracted by the UNSC to craft weapons for them exclusively. MomCorp - Mom's business empire has very little to do with the manufacturing and sale of weaponry, so much so that they only sell three weapons; The Wind-Up Positron Rifle, The Handheld Laser Cannon, and the standard Raygun. Schofield Tools - Originally exclusively a mining company, Schofield Tools began to invest in small weapons manufacturing warehouses as a cheaper means to develop their various mining tools. This also opened the doors for them to enter the field of weapons manufacturing, thanks to long standing contracts with the factories they acquired and a corporate restructuring that called for offensive weaponry for Miner's in the event of hostile environments while mining. Stark Industries - One of the companies who helped push humanity beyond their solar system, Stark Industries deals in weapons, space faring technology, and exosuits granting ordinary individuals flight and abilities beyond their comprehension. Wayne Enterprises - A company that has it's hands in almost every major market, Wayne Enterprises was led by Bruce Wayne after his parents death, who was later revealed to be the vigilante known as Batman. After his death, Wayne Enterprises began to sell the various gadgets and weapons that Batman would use to fight crime. They are more designed to pacify and knock out adversaries, chiefly supplying their products to riot squads to help pacify rioters and protestors.